The ability to non-invasively map specific molecular, cellular and pathophysiologic information in mouse models and in xenotransplants will be critical to the success of the program. Specifically, imaging in live animals will be essential in detecting early abnormalities during cancer initiation and progression, in establishing imaging-phenotype correlations, in validating targets and linked biomarkers, and in assessing therapeutic efficacy of therapeutic agents. The core serves two specific purposes: a) as a high-tech core and intellectual resource to perform and assist with imaging experiments and b) as an innovative research core to further develop novel imaging approaches required in the different projects. The imaging technologies provided by the core range from microscopic to macroscopic resolution techniques, all highly optimized for mouse imaging. Specific imaging techniques include intravital confocal microscopy, fluorescence reflectance imaging, fiberoptic fluorescence imaging, fluorescence-mediated tomography (FMT), bioluminescence imaging, single photon computed emission tomography (SPECT), positron emission tomography (PET), x-ray computed tomography (CT) and magnetic resonance imaging. A recently developed web-based bioinformatics platform (CMIR-MIPortal[unreadable]) will assure access to imaging studies and enable refined combination and query of genomic/proteomic data with phenotypic or molecular imaging data. This system is one component of our web-based communication system that permits regular exchange of information among the P50 membership. The core will also act as a central conduit to our collaborators (Drs. dePinho and Jacks) to gain access to unique mouse models and in collaboration, validate the use of novel imaging agent. Finally, the Core will assist with all experimental pathology studies to assure the highest degree of expertise.